Harry Snedly (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Fort Madison, Arizona | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Soldier, weapons trafficker, contraband liquor trafficker | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Werner Roth | First = Apache Kid #2 | Death = Apache Kid #2 | HistoryText = Harry Snedley was a member of the United States Army and stationed at Fort Madison, Arizona during the days of the American Frontier. Having grown a hatred for the Native Americans that lived in the area, he developed the costumed identity of the Wolf and then began supplying renegade Native tribes with guns and liquor. As intended, the intoxicated renegades began causing trouble and the military was soon pressured into acting on it. Learning of this, Apache chieftain Red Hawk called on his adopted son the Apache Kid to learn the identity of the Wolf and stop his operation. To this end, the Apache Kid changed into his alter ego, the roving cowboy named Aloysius Kare. Unaware that Snedly was really the Wolf, Kare paid a visit to his friend Captain Bill Gregory to ask him what the military knew about he Wolf, unaware that Snedly was listening in on the whole conversation. When Kare's questioning came up empty handed the hero went out to look for the Wolf instead. Snedly followed after Kare and from a hidden location shot him in the shoulder, leaving him for dead. Later, when both the Apache Kid and White Swan discovered the Wolf's cache of weapons and liquor, Snedley in his civilian identity convinced Red Hawk that he had "found" the Wolf's cache and led the Apaches to the location. When Red Hawk saw the Apache Kid, he quickly assumed that the Apache Kid was really the Wolf and ordered him burnt at the stake. Apache Kid was freed by White Swan who told the Apache Kid that it was Snedly who tipped off Red Hawk, causing the Apache Kid to properly deduce the Wolf's identity. As Snedly left Fort Madison that day, the Apache Kid was there and roped him up. Snedly was dragged to a nearby cliff where the two fought it out. As the battle was watched by Red Hawk and his people, Snedly confessed to the entire ordeal and also revealed that he figured out that the Apache Kid and Aloysius Kare are the same man because both had wounded shoulders. However, despite his bleeding wound, the Apache Kid bested Harry in a fight. Before Apache Kid could throw Harry off the cliff, Snedly pulled a gun out of his jacket. However, before a single shot could be fired, Red Hawk struck Snedly in the heart with an arrow, sending him falling off the cliff to his death. In the aftermath of the battle, Apache Kid buried Snedly's body leaving a tombstone that read "Here lay the remains of Harry Snedly, a traitor to his people." With the death of the Wolf, peace was maintained in the region for a time. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = The Wolf rode a horse. | Weapons = Snedly had access to the US Army's cache of weapons available during the American Frontier. This mostly included pistols and rifles. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters Category:Shooting Category:Equestrianism